Rise of the Empire
by champion of the little people
Summary: A man from our world is selected to play a game of cosmic beings and is thrown into the Justice League universe. There he will build an empire like no other.
1. Chapter 1

Michael Hayfield wake up with a rather painful headache. The world was a blurry mess when I opened my eyes. As things cleared and the feeling in my body returned I took a look at my surroundings only to completely panic. I was in a windowless gray colored room that had nothing in it. The walls didn't have any sort of lines that indicated a door existed which further my growing sense of fear. Why was I here and who had put me here? If this was some kind of joke then it wasn't funny.

"**This isn't a joke."**

I quickly turned around to face the speaker. I couldn't help but just stare at the being before me. It was eight feet tall sky blue skinned...alien for lack of a better word. It was likely a correct one unless I was hallucinating which was a possibility. I couldn't help but be a little frightened. The creature wanted me for something.

"**Greetings Mortal creature"**

"Hello" I responded unable to keep the fear out of my voice.

The being merely chuckled to itself raising my level of fear to new heights.

"**You don't have to fear me mortal. I just want you as my pawn in a big game."**

That got my attention. It would get yours as well if some blue skinned alien appeared in front of you.

"Who or what are you?"

"**I have many names but you may call me the designer."**

"ok" I simply said

"**Let's get straight down to business. Now the universe is full of beings similar to myself. Some of them are unknown to me, many are my enemies, and a few are my dear friends. All time and space is our plaything." **The designer paused to check I was following him. I nodded and he continued speaking **"Our existence can be quite boring sometimes so a game was created involving mortals. A game that you are about to become a part of right now."**

A game? I liked games but this one didn't sound like one that I should be playing.

"**You don't have a decision in the matter" **The designer spoke suddenly darkly.

So he could read my thoughts, wonderful. Looks like I didn't have a choice in playing his game. I might as well learn how to play this game.

"**Its good that you agree to participate of your own free will. Now for the rules of the game. The premise of the game is that each God choices a individual person to be their champion. I have chosen you to be my champion. The only rule of the game is that you must obtain power in the multiverse. You may decide upon the method to do this." **

A part of me was flattered that this seemingly all powerful being choice me to be his champion out of all people but I knew very well that people didn't offer great opportunities without a catch.

**The being smiled "You are correct Michael. There is always a catch. The other gods have their champions and you may have to face them at some point."**

Somehow I doubt they'll want to best friends with me.

"**correct"**

right, mind reading thing

"**Are you ready to begin?"**

I didn't say anything for a moment. My entire view of existence had been blown in the last ten minutes. Everything I had dreamed about was real; alternate universes, Artificial Intelligence, aliens and the best part was that I could travel to any place or time. Despite that the designer had essentially kidnapped me and was forcing me to play some game of all powerful cosmic beings It was the chance for a lifetime. Most people would at least consider the previous life but I really didn't as my life here was pretty boring. I was just another person going day to day in his nine to five job and I didn't have any living family anymore. There was nothing keeping me to this world. There was only one clear choice.

I nodded affirmative "Let's do this."

"**You will not be starting without assets. The game allows me to give you a few gifts otherwise you might be killed before you even start."**

A little bit of my fear substituted a little at that news. At least I wasn't going in empty handed.

"**Of course you're not starting empty handed. I fully tend to win this game after all and you dying before the game even started wouldn't help me." **

At least he wanted me to win but I was pretty sure that he wasn't allowed to help me too much.

The designer smiled as he had obviously read my thoughts **"I knew I made the right decision in making you my champion. Here are your assets." **

He waved his hand and a table appeared between the two of us. I looked down on it to see a silver bracelet with a small ruby red square in it. I looked up at the designer puzzled

"What is this?"

The designersmiled again **"Put it on and see for yourself."**

I picked up the bracelet and put on my arm. Immediately the thing latched onto my arm and became skintight. I looked back at the designer angrily

"What the hell is this?"

He continued smiling at me which was becoming infuriating.

"_Hello champion, How best may I serve you?"_

The voice was coming from the bracelet.

"What is this?" I asked again.

"**This is Vertex. An AI intelligence that I have programmed to assist you to the fullest of its capabilities. I have made it so it will instantly have the knowledge of all the technology of the universe it is in and retain it. Your other asset will be a superpower."**

My interest went up at that last sentence. My mind raced with the possibilities: super strength, super speed, telekinesis, telepathy, flight.

"**You're superpower will be energy manipulation."**

Holy Crap! Energy manipulation was an extremely powerful ability that put me in the A-list of super powered beings.

The designer chuckled **"I'm glad you are happy with your power."**

I was beyond happy.

The designer continued speaking **"I have aided you and told you everything that it permitted by the games rules. It is time to begin."**

I nodded already recognizing my lack of a decision in the matter.

"**What universe do you want to start in?"**

That was a touch choice. There were some many different universes out there but I needed one where I could gain enough power to later on survive in other universes but was familiar enough for me to operate in. One place came to mind that was perfect for me. It was place where I could begin the greatest Empire the universe had ever seen. My empire would have quadrillions of planets and people, the most advanced technology and best of all the greatest army ever to exist and once I was done conquering with that universe I would move on to other realities and unite them under my rule.

I knew very well that building my empire wasn't going to be easy but that certainly wasn't going to stop me but before I could build anything I required some power of my own. I was certainly ambitious enough to go for it otherwise what was the point. Rome wasn't built in a day. I couldn't help but smile with anticipation. This was going to be so much fun.

"I want to go to the Justice League universe."

The designer smiled and pointed his right hand at me engulfing me in a bright light...


	2. Chapter 2

When I awake in a soft bed the events with the Designer and Vertex seemed like a dream until I looked at my wrist and the bracelet there in all its glory.

"Vertex" hoping it hadn't been all a dream

"_Yes champion how may I serve you?"_

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. It had all been real. That did leave one thing to test out. I made a fist and pointed at the wall in front of me with a single though coming to mind. Almost immediately a silver colored beam shoot out of my fist and struck the wall. I couldn't contain my joy at that point letting out the laughter. When I was done laughing I took a look at my surroundings. There was a small window which I took a look through. I was in the city although I didn't know which one until I spotted an ad poster that told me.

"_Welcome to Coast City"_

I didn't need to read any further at that point. Coast city had once been destroyed by Mongul on the orders of Hank Henshaw also known as Cyborg Superman in the 1990s comics. It was far off for now but I certainly wasn't going to be here when it happened. For now I would live in the city. On the other hand the destruction of Coast city might actually be helpful in creating my empire.

I spotted a computer on the nearly desk and sat down at it. In order to win the Designer's game I was going to need information about this earth.

The first thing I did was check on this Earth's current events and more importantly the metahuman community. I was in the dc universe but I didn't know what specific world. I could be in the prime dc universe or I could be in the Injustice: Gods among Us universe. I mentally berated myself from forgetting to mention which universe I wanted to go to with the Designer. From now on I needed to be more specific with my dealings.

The Justice League had already formed six months ago although they had yet to invite anyone else. The members were off course involved Superman, Batman and Wonder Women. The rest of them were Green Lantern, Aquaman, the Flash, and Martian Manhunter. The heroes had united when Darkseid had attacked earth. This gave me the advantage as it specified what particular time period I was and I also knew all the events to occur.

Of course before I could do anything I was going to need an ironclad identity as much as possible in order to deflect most of the questions of where I came from. It needed to hold up to the skills of batman who was the world's greatest detective.

"Vertex, can you establish an identify for myself in this world"

There was a brief second then "_Yes champion_"

A small cord that I hadn't noticed there before came out of the bracket and plugged into the computer. A series of browsers popped up and vanished so quickly that I could keep up so I just sat back.

"_Completed Champion, would you like to inspect the identity?" _A browser came onscreen with my picture and all the details below it.I took a look. It was impressive work. Everything was there including a birth certificate.

"Good work Vertex" I said honestly.

"_Thank you champion" _He responded as he unplugging himself from the computer.

Now that my identity was created I need to focus on my next goal. In order to create my empire I was going to need power and influence. There were three primary ways of doing so. The first was money, politics, and criminal activity. Political power was great but ultimately tied to public perception and the funder of the politicians. Criminal power was great but not as much as the first two options. Money was the greatest form of power in the twenty first century. The trick was going about to obtaining it. Someone like Lex Luther could get away with outlandish technology but I couldn't do so until my identity was established and even then there would be too many questions. Where did he come from? Where did he get that technology? Where did he learn to create such advanced technology?

The scientific community alone would want to take everything apart and examine piece by piece. That wasn't even taking into account what the government and other businesses would want to do. I could get kidnapped and forced to work for someone. Yet all of that could potentially happen anyway so I was just going to have to deal with that when the time came to it.

The best way I could see to obtain power I required in the safest matter was to take over another company and start from there. It would have to be small as it would be easier to take over. I asked Vertex to find one. It took some searching but one called Future Industries captured my interest. An issue was what would I present them with in order to let me inside the company? I couldn't do anything too outlandish yet but it had to be big enough to gain their attention. I sat there for several minutes until the idea struck me. I took the flash drive in my left pocket and inserted it into the computer before.

"Vertex I want you to download into this flash drive…"

_Several hours later_

Using money that I had gotten from a ATM thanks to Vertex I managed to make my way to Future Industries and with further help from Vertex got a meeting with the company's board. I walked straight to the front of the room and looked onto the board members. I turned on the computer that they had set up for me and inserted the flash drive. I turned back to the board.

"This is the cure for malaria"

I internally smiled at the looks on their faces. This was going to be so much fun.

**Let me know what you think about this story so far in the review box below. Reviews are always welcomed. **

**Next chapter we see Michael take his first steps to ultimate power. **


End file.
